Apa, sayang?
by nyaneenia
Summary: Rio punya pacar! Karma cemas, Maehara waswas. (1/2)


Hah, _sayang_? **Nyaneenia**

Rio punya pacar! Karma cemas, Maehara waswas. (1/2)

 **[** Penghiatan tata bahasa dan tanda baca pada setiap percakapan karakter, narasinya sih masih mending :p (ngga jamin yah #kabur) **]**

.

.

Waktu itu, Karma sedang berjalan empat blok ke arah utara dari rumahnya. Ia baru saja kembali dari _minimarket_ , habis membeli susu stoberi. Di tangannya juga tergenggam _smartphone_ '4sus' keluaran terbaru –dengan layar yang tetap menyala, tergambar sebuah peta. Oh, Karma sekalian nyari Pok3mon.

"Akhirnya… bisa juga main."

Karma menghela nafas lega, santai. Kali ini, ia hendak mencari ke sekitar blok 3, yaitu blok rumah Rio. Jarinya meluncur di atas layar _smartphone_ nya, lalu mengeluarkan koleksi monster virtual yang ia punya. Ia menatap bangga layar ponselnya.

"Mumpung lewat rumah Rio, sekalian pamer aja. Ha! Emang dia doang yang bisa main?" ucapnya norak. "Koleksiku juga mantap! _Gak_ jaman Pok3deks isinya cuma Latatta atau Bidgey!"

Oh niat Karma untuk mencari Pok3mon di daerah Rio ternyata ada niat terselubungnya toh.

Beberapa langkah lagi, Karma sampai di depan gerbang. _By the way_ , Karma merasa cukup senang, karena ternyata sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Rio, terdapat banyak monster dengan kualitas lumayan yang bisa Karma tangkap. _Penuh berkah ya, lingkungannya Rio_. Batin Karma.

"… iya, …..no sayang.."

Seketika Karma mematung.

Karma tahu, kadang-kadang Rio memanggil siapapun yang ia kenal dekat dengan perkataan 'sayang', tapi hanya ia pakai kalau ia _geregetan_ dengan orang tersebut. Karma juga terkadang sering dipanggil sayang oleh Rio.

Tapi yang kali ini nadanya berbeda! Sungguh, sangat beda. Intonasi yang Rio pakai untuk mengucap kata sayang biasanya intonasi gemas, seakan hendak mencubiti pipi lawan bicara. Tapi yang kali ini menggunakan intonasi yang sangat… lembut! Seolah-olah Rio sedang berduaan dengan pacarnya.

Dan masalahnya, Rio itu tidak punya pacar, oke?

(Itu yang Karma tau)

Karma memasang pose serius. Ia sedang memikirkan; _siapa_ yang Rio panggil _sayang_?

(Oh, Karma-kun, apa kau cemburu?)

Dan sepertinya Karma mulai melupakan apa tujuan utamanya kenapa dia lewat depan rumah Rio. Bukannya nyelonong (seperti biasa) ke rumah keluarga Nakamura, ia malah mengintip dari sela-sela pagar.

"…iya sayaangkuuu sebentar ya~"

'GILA suaranya manja banget!' batin Karma. Apa ia mulai tergoda?

"Sejak kapan dia jago flirting?"

Karma yakin, Rio dan ORANG ITU pasti sedang berada di halaman samping –ia simpulkan dari suara Rio yang terdengar agak samar.

Iya, ORANG ITU, orang yang main sayang-sayangan sama temen seperjuangannya!

"Dia jadian kali ya? Tapi kok ngga bilang-bilang… takut dimintain PJ? Ri, apa yang kamu lakukan sama saya itu jahat. Jadian ngga bilang-bilang."

Karma mencoba ke pagar halaman samping. Oh _shit_ , juga ngga kelihatan… pembatas dari temboknya sudah ditambahi dengan tanaman menjalar, jadi tidak ada celah untuk mengintip lagi.

"Aduh gimana nih, aku penasaran banget.." Karma berbicara sendiri. "Duh-duh,"

Merasa tak ada cara untuk mengintip keadan di balik tembok sana, Karma memutuskan berhenti. Ia mulai melangkah. Pulang sepertinya. Gadgetnya tidak jadi digunakan untuk menangkap Pok3mon. Karma berpikir serius.

"Oke, Karma," ucapnya pada diri sendiri. "mari buat hipotesis. Pikirkan kemungkinan orang yang memiliki presentase untuk jadian dengan Rio." Hmm, "Sugaya –aku tak begitu yakin, ia hanya berbicara kalau perlu, tapi apa mungkin dia tertarik ya? Gara-gara _Koinobori_ miliknya? **[1]** Hmm…" tangan Karma dipakai untuk menutupi dagunya.

"Isogai, mungkin? Ah tidak, bukan tipenya."

 _Kau tahu dari mana, Karma-_ kun _?_

"Masa sih Maehara?!" duga Karma lagi. "Ah mana mungkin. Dia 'kan tahu kalau Okano secara _tsundere_ suka sama dia. Dan ga bertepuk sebelah tangan pula. Rio ngga mungkin ngambil Maehara… secara mereka 'kan teman akrab…"

Seketika, Karma terngingat sesuatu. Langkah kakinya terhenti. Raut mukanya datar.

"Jangan bilang kalau…" ia menelan ludah. "Oke, Karma, ingat kembali perkataan Rio yang pertama kau dengar sejak kau menginjakkan kakimu di kawasan rumah Rio, lebih tepatnya **di kalimat awal yang terputus** – dan yang berhasil kau dengar dan simpulkan,"

Karma tersenyum miris.

.:...:…:.

"Oi Karma pagi." Sapa Maehara, lalu menguap. "Sedikit dingin, ne?"

Karma menoleh. Wajahnya sedikit sangar. "He-eh."

"Wo-wow! _Chill,_ ma. _Chill._ Masih pagi nih." Maehara memberi gestur yang menandakan agar Karma tenang. Karma malah menatap sinis.

"Ngapain sih gaya-gayaan pakai Bahasa Inggris. Siapa yang ngajarin hah?" judesnya sambil tetap melangkah.

"Aww, dalem banget ngatainnya woi." Kata Maehara sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada kiri. "Ya, ini sih gara-gara sering main sama Si Nakamura. Masa sih kau ga ketularan Bahasa Inggrisnya dia?"

"HAH?!" ucap Karma dengan intonasi tinggi. Wow wow entah kenapa tapi Karma terpelatuk. "Kamu deket sama dia? Kamu jadian ya sama dia!? Ngaku nggak!?"

"Apaan sih!" Maehara mulai panas. Ia mengontrol dirinya dari pertengkaran (kecil tapi konyol sekali) dengan Karma. Pasalnya ia tak mengerti apa yang Karma ucap dari tadi.

Mae menghela napas. "Kenapa sih Kar aku mana bisa jadian sama Nakamura Rio- _san_ 'kan dia mah gila kerjaannya ngomong mulu pakai Bahasa Inggris aku 'kan nggak ngerti ntar yang ada kalau aku pacaran sama dia terus dia ngode pakai Bahasa Inggris terus akunya bego ya ntar putus dong," ucap Maehara cepat tanpa was-wes-wos. Ia mengulang pertanyaannya. "Jadi sebenarnya ada apaan sih?"

"Hhh…" Karma menghela napas. "Rio jadian."

"Hoh," Maehara mengangguk. "HAH? APA BISA DIULANG?" tanyanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, teriaknya.

"Hoi kecilkan suaramu. Berisik banget sih." Ucap Karma judes. "Malah kukira tadinya **kamu** yang jadian sama Rio."

"HAH." Maehara terbelak. "Aku ngga mungkin kali jadian sama dia." Si _Cassanova_ cemberut. "Aku masih ngarepin Okano- _san_ …" bisiknya.

"Hah? Apaan Maehara?" Karma pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Nggak!" ia berusaha membantah. "Cuma mau bilang, mana mungkin aku jadian sama cewek gila kayak dia. Bisa gila aku."

"Haaah… ngga sadar-sadar ya kamu Maehara… kamu juga suka malu-maluin loh."

Maehara diam kesal. Ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan cermin kecil. Ia mengarahkannya pada Karma.

"Ngaca dong."

Karma mendengus. Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Lalu suasana kembali hening. Maehara ikut mempercepat langkahnya. Mereka jalan beriringan. Wajah mereka berdua menjadi suram.

(Lebih tepatnya, Maehara ikut-ikutan suram.)

' _Siapa yang jadian sama Riooo?!'_ batin mereka kompak.

Aah, diskusi kali ini, menemui jalan buntu.

.:.:.:.

"Nagisa kamu tau nggak kira-kira Si Rio jadian sama siapa?"

Si pemuda bersurai biru bergeming. Sari apel kotakannya tidak jadi ia minum saking bingungnya karena –hei baru bel istirahat dan Nagisa hendak minum sambil baca buku sastra klasik dengan khidmat tapi tiba-tiba Maehara datang dengan pertanyaan yang, euh, nyeleneh.

"…itu sebuah pertanyaan sungguhan atau pertanyaan untuk nge-tes aku ya?"

"Um, ini beneran pertanyaan. Kalau kamu tahu harap jawab dengan jujur." Maehara berdehem. Nagisa tetap terlihat bingung.

"Aku nggak tahu kalau Nakamura- _san_ ternyata jadian…" ucapnya jujur. "Tapi kalau cowok yang kemungkinan jadian sama Nakamura- _san_ , aku bisa mengira-ngiranya sih."

"Oh ya?!" Maehara menggebuk meja Nagisa dengan penuh semangat.

"Maehara- _kun_ jangan di gebuk mejanya ini sudah bobrok nanti mejaku rusak"

"Hei, hei katakan, siapa?"

.

.

.

"…'Ya pasti Karma lah, siapa lagi emangnya yang mungkin?' gitu katanya." Lapor Maehara malas-malasan kepada Karma di _basecamp_ dadakan mereka –hutan belakang sekolah, alias tempat tidurnya Karma kalau siang (baca: cabut).

"Waduh. Gitu ya?"

Maehara ngos-ngosan. Karma gelisah bak kucing betina yang hendak melahirkan.

"Mau tau sesuatu nggak Kar? Aku jadi makin capek lihat kamu gelisah udah kayak takut bakal ke-gepsama orangtua ngebok*p."

Bisa-bisanya Maehara bercanda seperti itu.

"Nggak lucu." Ucapnya singkat. "Nggak sih, aku hanya mikir-mikir soal omongan Nakamura yang kemarin nggak sengaja aku denger." Padahal mau pamer pok3mon tapi sayang gajadi, batinnya berbicara.

"Kamu nguping?"

Mengangguk. Eh lalu menggeleng. "Nggak sengaja, lebih tepatnya."

"Kamu denger apa?"

"Uuum," Karma menggali memori. "Aku nggak begitu yakin sama isi aslinya ya karena ingatan aku udah kecampur sama spekulasi aku sendiri. Tapi intinya dia lagi…" jeda sebentar. "kayak sayang-sayangan gitu. Nggak tau sama siapa."

"Ew." Ucap Maehara. "Terkutuk banget ya, yang mau sama Rio."

"Eh Mae lupa ya dulu katanya dia cakep. Kamu pura-pura lupa sama mandoi **[2]**?"

"Bajingan." Maehara sinis. "Bisa kembali ke pembicaraan awal ga atau kamu udah nggak penasaran lagi siapa pacar Rio yang sekarang?"

"Iya iya Maehara jangan baperan dong." Ucap Karma. "Masalahnya nih ya, masalah krusialnya yang buat aku sepenasaran ini tuh karena di bagian si Rio ngomong 'sayang-sayangan'nya, dia kayak nyebut satu nama gitu…"

"Hah siapa? Kok kamu baru ngomong sih?"

"Lah 'kan tadi aku bilang aku udah nggak begitu ingat lagi karena pikiran aku sekarang udah kecampur sama spekulasi-spekulasi mendadak karena aku kaget banget sama apa yang aku denger…"

"Gausah dramatis gitu bisa nggak sih Kar… kamu berlebihan banget tau ga sih emang kenapa emangnya kalau Rio jadian sih,"

Karma bangun dengan berapi-api. "Masalahnya nih ya, dari apa yang bisa aku dengar dan simpulin dari itu, Si Rio sayang-sayangan sama Asano! Kuulang ya?! ASANO! Kueja ya?! A, S, A, N, O! ASANO GAKUSHUU anak kepsek sekolah kita!"

"HAH?" Maehara ternganga, syok. "DIULANG BISA NGGAK?"

"Nggak ada pengulangan maaf bukan studio rekaman."

"Kamu kenapa baru bilang sekarang sih Kar? Kalau aku tahu dari awal 'kan pasti aku tanggepin serius…" sesal Maehara. "Yaa sekarang sih udah susah kalau mau jadi PHO **[3]** nya mereka."

Karma tiba-tiba tersenyum sumringah. "Maehara Hiroto jenius! Ide yang sangat bagus! Ayo langsung kita laksanakan sekarang juga!"

"Hah ap –iya makasih aku jenius! Eh eh tapi aku nggak kasih ide apa-apa loh?"

"Lah?" Karma bingung. "Kamu nggak ngakuin ide bagus kamu yang tadi?"

Maehara menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Belum Maehara berbicara Karma sudah menyela.

"Ide kamu yang kita jadi PHOnya Rio sama Asano. Ayo susun rencana."

.:.:.:.

End, 1/2

 **[1] mohon untuk baca ff nyanee yang judulnya 'Futari', chapter awal-awal (kayaknya ada di sekitar 2 sampai 4) #promositerselubung XD #ngkjugagapapa XD**

 **[2] MANTAN DOI**

 **[3] perusak hubungan orang**

a/n ada yang sadar ga sih fictnya rada aneh… iya jadi time settingnya ini sebenernya awal 2016 ya… waktu pokemon go muncul di Indonesia wkwkwk. Iya ini fict lama banget… baru di post sekarang… hahaha.

Mind to review?


End file.
